


Atta Boy

by VoidGlasses



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: After a long and stressful work week, Steve pays Javi a visit at 3am, hoping to find some relief in his closest friend.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Atta Boy

Steve leaned against the door frame of Javi’s apartment, his weight braced on a forearm and his head loosely propped up on his hand. He tapped his knuckles against the door, the faint knock echoing lightly in the hall. Steve didn’t expect him to answer; it was sometime after 3AM afterall. But things had been tough lately, early morning and long nights sifting through documents and driving around the city looking for any sign of Escobar’s crew had them both exhausted. 

He hadn’t been able to sleep for more than 45 minutes at a time, his mind racing with thoughts of what they should’ve done, could’ve done better. It was an already impossible job, but a job they wanted to do the best they could regardless. Steve sighed, suddenly questioning even coming down here. He straightened his posture, turning to leave but stopped by the clunk of the deadbolt turning.

Javi pulled the door open halfway, cautiously peering through the gap to see who was knocking on his door in the middle of the night. His skeptical gaze softened upon seeing it was his partner and not one of Escobar’s men come to kidnap or kill him, he was never sure which it would be. 

“Murphy, what are you…?” He left the question open, already having an idea of the answer. He knew what Steve was doing awake; it was the same reason he was. He knew why he was here, knocking on his door in complete vulnerability; it was the same reason he had opened the door. He needed someone, and so did Javi, even if he’d never admit it. 

“Hey, Javi. I’m sorry to come down here so late, it’s just that...you know.” Maybe it was the sleep exhaustion jumbling his words, or maybe it was the desperate need to feel like everything would be okay for one night.Either way, Steve hoped his partner would take the hint, would clue in that he just needed to be with someone to avoid the thoughts that came with being alone with himself. 

Javi swung the door open wider, stepping aside to give Steve room to enter the apartment. He watched quietly as Steve took slow strides inside, walking towards nothing in particular. Javi closed the door and reset the locks before walking over to the kitchen. He poured himself a shallow glass of whiskey, swirling the glass once before lifting it to his lips for a taste. 

He turned his gaze to Steve who watched quietly from the living area. Javi lifted the bottle of alcohol, gesturing to an empty glass resting on top of the bar as a silent way to offer his friend a drink as well. Steve shook his head, miming a cigarette to Javi in return. He cupped his hands and held them out as Javi tossed his pack of cigarettes and the lighter he kept in his jeans over. Steve pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it, holding it loosely in one hand as he set Javi’s pack and lighter on the coffee table. 

They stood in silence for a while, the company of the other plenty to ease their initial late night worries. Javi was the first to break the trance. He walked over to the sofa, sitting in the spot near where Steve still stood, nearly finished with his cigarette. Javi looked up to him and patted the couch, signaling his partner to sit next to him, to relax.   
Steve plopped down in the spot next to Javi, staring ahead as the worries of the week finally started to melt away. “Fucked up week, huh.” He took the last hit of the cigarette and set in the crystalline ashtray on the end table next to the arm of the sofa. 

“Yeah. Real fucking mess.” Javi turned to Steve, searching his body for clues that would give away his deeper feelings. “Fuck this job.”

Steve chuckled. He knew that for all the complaints Javi had about working in the DEA, he’d never be able to give it up. Javi furrowed his brow, the laughter catching him off guard. “And what are you laughing at?” 

“C’mon Javi, we both know you like it here.” Steve rolled his eyes. He knew he was right; Javi had been down here for years and would likely be here long after he went back to the states. The man was addicted to the chase, to the thrill of the hunt, no matter how tough it got. 

“Yeah well I only like it because you’re here.” Javi’s response was almost too fast, too natural and sincere to be a well timed quip. 

Steve turned to Javi, eyes making a direct connection for the first time since he’d come over. He could see the sincerity hidden behind a well built facade. Something about those deep brown eyes that still sparkled after everything they had seen captivated him, pulled him in with such force that his next movements happened without much thought. Steve was like a planet circling a black hole with the way Javi's eyes drew him in. Try as he might, there was no escaping the inevitable. He was falling in, spiraling rapidly toward the mysterious center.

His hands reached for either side of Javi’s face as he leaned closer, his chest just inches from his partner’s. Steve gently held Javi’s face, a thumb carefully rubbing over his cheek as Steve looked deeper into his eyes. Steve may have made the initial contact, but Javi was the one to close the gap. Their lips came together, hot and fierce as each took what they had been longing to have for so long.

Javi gripped Steve’s waist and pulled him closer as he lay them down, heaving chest pressed together as their tongues danced together between kisses. He could feel Steves dick pressing against his own, his partner’s aching bulge only increasing his own arousal. 

Steve rut his hips down, desperate for even the slightest bit of friction to work himself on. He grinded slowly, a moan coming from low in his chest escaping with a particularly slow drag of his cock against Javi’s. Javi lifted a hand from Steve’s waist and reached down to his waistband, fumbling with the button and tugging down the zipper. He slid his hand under the elastic of Steve’s boxers and held his dick firmly, rough fingers tracing the curve of his head. 

Javi stroked Steve’s dick at an agonizingly slow pace, taking time to drag his hand from tip to base each time. He would rub his thumb over the head with every lift up and squeeze lightly at the base of his dick with every stroke down. It was near torturous, how amazing it felt.   
“Jav-” Steve practically whimpered his name, already so close to needing to cum. It had been too long since their last escapade in the all but abandoned file room of the embassy, and even then Steve had to get himself off after he had given his partner a much needed blowjob. He would’ve given in right then if Javi hadn't pulled his hand away. Steve dropped his head against Javi’s shoulder as he groaned in frustration. Javi really was an asshole when it came down to it.

“Not yet, Murphy. I’ll tell you when.” Javi looped both index fingers through a belt loop on either side of Steve’s jeans, tugging them down to his knees along with his boxers. His hand lifted to his partner’s chest, his palm flat against his t-shirt as he pushed Steve back up and then down into the other side of the sofa. Javi looked down, eyes hungry and locked on the exposed torso lying in front of him. 

Javi scooted back, getting enough room to lean down, hands holding Steve’s thighs firmly as he dipped his head down and closed his mouth around Steve’s cock. He was so warm, so eager and needy from being brought to the edge just a minute before. Javi swirled his tongue in a similar way to how he’d felt Steve to do him: tracing the rim of his head with the tip of his tongue then flattening it against Steve’s length. 

He felt Steve shudder under him, his breathing quicker and more erratic with every circle of his tongue. When he Felt Steve’s hips lift up in an attempt to get deeper in his mouth, Javi decided to have mercy. He lowered his head down as far as he could go, hollowing his cheeks before drawing back up and repeating the tantalizing motion. 

“Oh fuck, Peña…” Steve’s voice was deep, gravely as he lost himself in the pleasure of his partner’s mouth sucking him off. It felt fantastic, and while he knew Javi had learned most of his moves from the last time they fucked, he didn’t care. He lifted his hands up to Javi’s head and buried his fingers deep in the short curls. Steve flexed his fingers in Javi’s hair, not trying to guid his head but rather subtly let him know that he was doing amazing, that it felt incredible. 

Javi hummed on Steve’s cock, acknowledging the gesture. He quickened his pace, head now bobbing much faster and tongue sliding along the length of Steve’s cock as he worked him back to the edge of release. Javi could feel Steve shift, his body more rigid and dick twitching against his cheeks. He was close again, and Javi could have easily let him cum in his mouth if he wasn’t set on edging his partner just a bit more. Sure, it was a cheap move at 3am, but it turned him on like nothing else. Javi pulled himself off, tongue dragging and lips leaving with a thin trail of saliva between his bottom lip and the tip of Steve’s dick.

Steve pounded a fist into the back cushion of the sofa. He closed his eyes and tried to stifle a guttural moan at the sudden loss of simulation. “Javier Peña if you don’t stop edging me I swear-”

“Shut up and turn over and maybe I’ll fuck you until you cum.” Javi interrupted, tone just as impatient as his partner’s. The only downside to edging the shit out of Steve was the prolonging of his own orgasm as he methodically worked Steve to this point. Steve rolled his eyes and tongued the inside of his cheek; if he hadn’t been desperate to cum he’d have more words for Javi on the matter. 

Javi lifted himself up on his knees and pulled Steve’s hips back to his own. Javi’s dick pressed against Steve’s entrance, a small notice before he gradually pushed himself in. Javi’s head rolled back as he reached the base of his dick, sitting for a moment to let them both adjust. Once he couldn’t wait any longer, Javi slowly pulled back; the tight muscle around him sent a rolling wave of pleasure up his spine as he pushed back in. 

He drummed his fingers along Steve’s hips, his way of telling him that he was going to move faster, rougher. Steve responded by shifting his hips back, eliminating nearly any space between them. Javi whispered a slew of Spanish curses, all one’s Steve had heard before both in the field and the bedroom. Javi’s pace sped up, his hips snapping forward with more force. He grunted as the building heat in his body spread from his pelvis to his stomach, growing stronger and more demanding with every thrust. In a matter of minutes Javi had himself cumming inside his partner, his dick pulsing with every spurt of cum. 

Javi slowed as he thrust through his orgasm. He leaned forward, chest pressed to Steve’s back as he wrapped his hand back around Steve’s cock. Javi wasted no time pumping him, fingers tight and slick as he pushed Steve over the edge. 

“Atta boy, there you go,” he said as Steve shuddered under him, his orgasm violently ripping through his body from being twice denied until now. Javi pumped him slower, the hot cum making his hand slide much easier over Steve’s dick. 

When they had both come down from the high Javi pulled up and let his body fall back against the sofa. He reached for his cigarettes and lighter, taking on from the pack and lighting it as he sat in the post orgasm high. Steve had pulled his jeans back up to his hips, leaving his still half hard cock out and the zipper to his pants down. He turned to lay with his back against the arm of the sofa and his knees draped over Javi’s legs. 

He turned to Javi, watching him as he let the smoke roll out over his lips. Steve knew he’d never get tired of how Javi looked after sex, glowing in the low light and surronded by a thin smoky haze. 

“Thanks, Javi.” Steve combed his hand through his own hair, pushing the sweating strands back. 

Javi turned his head to him, lowering his cigarette and flashing him a cocky smile. “Anytime, Steve.”


End file.
